


you and i shouldn't feel like a crime

by midnightchapters



Series: let's call it something like love [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 50 starlets, Angst, Anti-hero/Hero, Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion and Lore), Assassination, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake Dating, Flirting, Golden Age Hollywood, Hurt/Comfort, Joan of Arc Era, Love, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Lives, Pining, Reincarnation, Romance, Salem Witch Trials, Sapphics, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, sexy sapphics, the 80's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightchapters/pseuds/midnightchapters
Summary: The lives of Atlas Videl and Cade Mun has always been an uncomplicated and yet, in some ways, a complicated thing.But one thing is not.Atlas and Cade will meet in every lifetime.
Relationships: Atlas Videl/Cade Mun, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Viper/Notus Bronte
Series: let's call it something like love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you and i shouldn't feel like a crime

**Author's Note:**

> i have written and finished atlas' and cade's fic. see, i kept my promise and delved more deeper into them and explored their relationship. second installment of this series too btw!! 
> 
> we'll see how many more there are as we go!! 
> 
> and i love them so much!!! hope u love them as much as i do !
> 
> the playlist for this was interesting but  
> serial killer - lana del rey  
> sunflower - swae lee & post malone  
> little dark age - mgmt  
> sofia - clairo  
> once upon a dream - lana del rey  
> what's up danger - blackway & black caviar  
> wish it was love - cemetry sun  
> stray away - the colourist  
> francis forever - mitski  
> something about us - saint motel  
> old money - lana del rey  
> smells like teen spirit - nirvana  
> buzzcut season - lorde

Atlas and Cade. Atlas Videl and Cade Mun. Atlas and Cade—

Their story’s written in the stars and so are they. 

**...**

Atlas and Cade didn't always get along. They weren’t always partners or friends or lovers. They weren’t. And this is how it begins:

**i.**

Viper is seen only two months after Notus Bronte soars high. 

Viper is considered a villain but she isn’t. Notus knows, she gets it, she’s looked deeper. Viper isn’t a villain, she’s just considered as one because she’s infamous for taking lives left and right but of _bad people_. Genuinely bad people, not innocents. She isn’t a villain contrary to popular belief. She could be considered an anti-hero rather than a villain. That fit her best, a much better term coined for her. 

Atlas knows. Viper comes from a line of killers and so does she. It’s only fair and makes twisted sense to them to continue it even though Atlas doesn’t kill anymore, not since she left, but Viper does. It’s fair for her to continue it because she’s familiar with it and hasn’t moved on from her family of killers and she uses it for good. She eradicates the lives that are dirty and so far beyond mercy. And Atlas _understands_ . _She understands._

Atlas won’t stop her. Even when there is a time that comes to it. She won't. And yes, for a hero her morals are jaded and most would be protesting and coiled back ready for attack but Atlas comes from a different background than them. She comes from the Videl line, the Ancient House of Videl stemming back until 1000 years ago or so. Her parent’s are Videls. They’re all killers. She’s not a killer. But she understands where Viper is coming from and understands and so lets her get away with it. (She wouldn’t even stop it if she had a choice.)

Her morals are just on the edge of grey. 

Viper doesn’t know that she knows but that’s the wonder of it. 

This is where their story begins. 

**ii.**

Notus Bronte meets Viper by complete accident. She wanders off in her territory by mistake and that is how they first meet. She can’t ever forget it. 

Viper drops in front of her. “What are you doing here?” But then as she notices Notus, she changes track and asks, voice still made of steel but just a bit softer if you know where to look for it. “Rough night?”

And Atlas, because she understands Viper and knows her and because this woman enraptured her, answers. “Yes,” she falls silent, they both do. “They tried to attack an orphanage.” 

Viper tenses up in anger and becomes exactly like her name. “They what?” she hisses. “Did you get their names?” Voice still made of barbed wire. 

“I did.” She says and leaves it at that.

“And? You can’t just say that and leave it Notus Bronte,” she sneers. “But that’s what you hero’s do. Shouldn’t have expected otherwise.”

“You and I are more likely than you think Viper.” Atlas slants her a look and a tiny smirk and Viper looks like she’s about to pounce. “Scarecrow’s men,” she finally tells Viper.

Viper settles back down, something like surprise enveloping her face before it completely goes away and leaves a blank canvas. She nods, because she won’t say thank you yet. And before she grapples away she turns to say in a tone made out of teeth. “You and I are not the same Notus. We will never be.”

“That’s what you say now but.” She smirks at her and Viper with a scowl retreats. 

**iii.**

Second time they meet it’s out of gear. It’s out of costume. And it’s a coincidence. 

They meet as Cade and Atlas when Atlas after school goes to a cafe. There are no seats empty and so after ordering she finds herself walking up to Viper. Viper looks up and raises a brow in questioning, in silent warning but Atlas knows. “Is anyone sitting here?” She asks and Viper shakes her head no. “Could I sit here then?” Viper meets her eyes for a moment and flickers them away then gives a short nod. That’s the end of it.

It’s surprising that Viper is the one who initiates a conversation. “School treating you like shit?” She asks callously but not on purpose, that’s how her voice is, as she turns a page and slants her a cool smirk. 

Atlas pauses in start but recovers quickly and answers, letting out a huff of laughter. “Yeah. It is. But it’s always like that. You?”

“Me?” Viper scoffs. “It’s the same like how it always is. Yeah, it’s treating me like shit.” They fall silent but it’s not awkward, it’s easy, amiable. The only sound between them is the sound of a pen scratching against paper. “I’m Cade.”

A shadow of an uncertain strange expression crosses her face and after a second, she replies. “I’m Atlas.”

Cade raises her head to look her in the eyes and lets out a tiny smirk. “Atlas, huh? That’s new. And cool too,” she adds. “You think you’ll be able to carry the world for me one day.”

Atlas smirks and leans close, Cade’s smirk widening. “I’ll be able to carry the world for you right now.”

Cade lets out a small laugh. “I’ll take you up on that.” Pen scratches against paper again and paper turns. Repeats. “Hey Atlas.” The girl in question hums. Cade bites down on her lower lip and begins to chew it thoughtfully. Atlas waits for her patiently to get her thoughts collected and gives her time. Cade doesn’t have anything to do, and Atlas does not know anything about Viper, about how she’s Viper, and there’s no harm in what she’s about to ask. “You wanna go catch a movie with me?”

At Atlas’ surprised look she quickly backpacks. “Unless you don’t want to and aren’t busy.” She was a stranger after all. 

“Hold on,” she lifts a hand and Cade falls silent, gazes at her contemplatively. “I never said anything. I’m not and yeah, I’d love to catch a movie with you.” Then, “I didn’t expect you to ask me out on a date so fast.” Her eyes glint.

“Well, you love that about me don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

That moment quickly goes away as Cade breaks the relative silent that’s fallen on them once again because she needs to say something. Atlas can’t just say that and get away with it. Her heart’s still pounding hard against her ribcage. “Take me out on a date first Atlas, then you can say all this stuff.”

“You’re the one who’s taking me on a date Cade. I think I can get to say all this stuff.”

“A flirt huh.” The beginnings of a small smile make their way onto her face.

“Yeah.” Atlas meets her eyes. “We’ve known this.”

And Cade gets thrown to her dreams, to her memories because this phrase, she’s heard it before. She knows it. It’s so familiar. Someone’s said it before. Atlas is so familiar but she doesn’t know how or from where. Where did she meet or see Atlas? When did she meet or see Atlas? Nowhere, right now, is the answer. Then why does she feel like home? Why does she feel so familiar? Cade doesn’t know but maybe, just maybe. 

Cade hopes to visit her dreams again tonight and maybe she’ll hear it again. Maybe she’ll remember it again, who it was and where she heard it from. Maybe she’ll find her answers. Maybe she’ll feel at home again with the unknown lover in her dreams. 

“Cade, you okay?” Atlas asks, she’s worried, eyes questioning but safe and Cade realises she zoned out. 

“I’m okay,” she affirms. “And, yeah, we have.” 

**iv.**

Night time falls upon the city of Gotham and even though it’s ridden with crime and everything horrible it’s home and it’s good. There’s good hidden all around, you just have to look closer to find it. And even though the stars weren’t visible because of the pollution that casts Gotham, and doesn't shine their light on the city does not mean nothing good ever did. 

It’s time for the vigilante’s to come out. 

It’s Viper that approaches her this time of her own free will. Notus lets her eyes roam around, just on Viper. Not anywhere more than that or beyond than that. She has a lot more respect, self-respect and respect than that. 

“Notus,” she greets. 

“Viper,” Notus greets back. 

“Why are you here?” She says, eyes flashing and lips pulled back in a snarl. “I can manage.”

“Ah uh,” she comes out of the shadows and circles around Viper, Viper keeping her eyes on Notus and tracking her every move, her every step, every word. Ready to pounce like a lion but if Viper is a predator then does that make her prey? No, it doesn’t. Notus’ a predator too. They both can be lionesses, both predators. “I know you can manage, lover.” Notus continues to circle around her and then blows her a kiss, dancing away from Viper’s urge to lunge and hands clenched. 

“Got quite a mouth on you.” Viper arches a brow, a hiss in her voice, wears a hint of a smirk as animosity runs high between them. 

The tension is stifling but it’s welcome all the same. 

Notus is in front of Viper now and not playing one of her games, not circling her and she feels so familiar. This is so familiar but Cade doesn’t know from where. Atlas has a suspicion from where. 

Notus turns Viper’s cheek to the side, gently but still it feels harsh and heat is searing her skin, a delectable heat, and then tips her head forward and down to meet her eyes. “But you like that don’t you,” is whispered, a finger trailing down her cheek in almost reverence. 

And Cade, because this is— this is familiar, she knows this person, she feels like she does. She knows this touch. This seems a lot like her dreams and, and. Viper leans towards her, breath fanning her skin, eyes blazing and moonlight wicking on and off them (this feels a lot like movies), and Notus hums and loops her arms around Cade’s neck with Viper’s hand resting on Notus’ waist. This feels like home, this feels like she’s at peace but Viper— “Maybe I do.”

And Atlas because this is familiar to her too and she knows better, she was raised with that no means no and to leave it as that. Her parents might not have been the best or what they stood for but this is one thing they taught: consent. She asks, “May I?”

Cade raises a brow, and nods, a faint little thing. Both of them are like dying suns. Atlas brushes her lips against hers and Cade— she swears her heart stopped for a second. It’s so visceral and she knows this, she knows her. This is achingly haunting, is achingly dear. Notus curls her hand around Viper’s wrist and Viper loses herself in this display of feeling. 

(There is no kissing involved. Only touch.)

Notus steps away and streetlights wick off her, shines like gilded stars. At Viper’s look, she smiles at her. “I’ll see you later, lover,” and returns to the shadows once more. 

Viper retreats as well, after that. 

**v.**

The dreams were terrifying at first. 

Intense, vivid, hypnotizing, roaring, and so very fiercely _real_. But nebulous, hazy and vague. 

There’s gunshots, yells, strange figures and people and smells Cade’s never seen or heard before. 

They appear to her as snapshots, cloudy and unclear. 

The dreams are terrifying at first. 

She doesn’t get taken to psychologists, or specialists, or gets asked about whether she gets mood wings, headaches, forgets time or dates and everything like that. 

Cade doesn’t tell anyone, she keeps it to herself. This, _this_ is hers, is the one thing she can call hers. 

Cade also always sees a girl in her dreams or memories. But she can’t remember much. Just knows that there’s a girl and that she’s her lover and she’s home. 

The dreams were terrifying at first. 

**...**

_“I may die soon.” Is what she whispers to the girl laying in bed beside her._

_“I know,” and the girl looks at with such sad eyes she can’t help but surge forward to kiss her and hope that makes up her sadness, the hurt._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” The girl says to her and gently flips her on her back. Cade lets her. And they lose themselves to ardour, just one last time before she could go._

_“You hear about that Joan of Arc girl?” Cade asks her after that. After it all._

_“I did. I like her.” says the girl._

_Cade wears a teasing smirk now. “You like me too.”_

_The girl meets her eyes. “I do.”_

_Then, then: “I’ll see you soon.”_

_Cade understands. She releases a deep breath that sounds like a sigh more than anything. “I’ll see you soon.”_

_She dies at the hand of flames a few days later._

**...**

**vi.**

Atlas and Cade go to the movies one day. They go on that date. And another and another and another. It goes on. 

They’re at the point where they can share hands. But instead skitter away until one day Cade does reach down and interlace their hands together. 

Atlas looks over, brow arched. “Getting bold, are we?”

Cade shoots her a teasing, raucous, sensual grin that takes Atlas’ breath away and makes her heart stutter. It never gets old, she thinks but casts that thought away. She’s seen that grin before, has been on the end of it, given that grin plenty of times before but she doesn’t remember from where and _who_. 

“You love that.” 

And Atlas, just to be fair and get back at her, she flutters her eyelashes at Cade and hears a sharp intake of air. It never gets old, Cade thinks, as Atlas brushes her thumb across her cheekbone and drags it down to her lips. Cade looks at her as if she hung up the cosmos and Atlas looks at her as if she’s hung up the moon. It works. 

And then, _then_ , Atlas gently nips at her lower lip and dances out of reach and it strikes Cade again how familiar this is, how— 

How this has happened before. How this isn’t the first time and she’s struck with nostalgia, a longing want and ache and need to- to remember. 

“Yeah, I do.” And it isn’t a kiss, they don’t consider it as a kiss, the kiss will come later but Atlas presses her lips against Cade’s for a second, maybe even two and lets go. 

They resume walking but they steal glances at each other (but that’s nothing out of the usual for them). 

(And if Cade drops a kiss on her neck that’s only for them to know. And if Atlas bites Cade’s jugular, bites against the edge of her jacket’s collar and then runs off, that’s something else for them to know too.)

**vii.**

Burnley is a town that runs rampant with crime. It doesn’t have hero’s. It only has one hero and that is an anti-hero. That is Viper. 

It is right by Crime Alley and with The Bowery to the East. But it is a town filled with crime and not the easy one, not the one with shoplifting or jaywalking or even arson, it is one filled with reports of rape (which she makes sure to kill those monsters because they don’t deserve to live), of child trafficking she’s heard, selling weed to little schoolboys and girls when they haven’t even bloomed yet (she makes sure to incapitate them at best). 

Burnley has no protector like Batman or Nightwing to guard and patrol the neighbourhood. It only has Viper and her way of donning the metaphorical cape and cowl and her way of hero work which is brutal at best but it works and helps and the town can breathe a bit easier. 

Besides, this is a town, this is a neighbourhood toughened up and roughened by sights worse than everyday and working girls who try their best to stay sane. The violent kind of mercy works best for it anyway. 

Cade is a killer, coming from a family of killers but she can eradicate the filth off the street, slowly, gently, so the people get their peace and the working girls especially get their breaks too. 

Viper knows before she sees her. “Hello Notus.” 

Notus’ arms are around her neck, she realises a second too late and her body is pressed against Cade’s. Notus’ heat sears into her body like a brand and Cade feels too aware of the body pressed against hers, feels too aware of soft and solid and hard planes of Notus’ body. Notus’ bites her ear, affectionate and gentle and harsh and rough just like the way she handles crime here. “Hello lover,” she purrs out. 

And Cade, because she can’t resist temptation and wants to _surprise_ Notus, the one who’s been surprising her, turns around in her grip and Notus’ surprise is clear but she wears a small smile fused with a smirk as Viper leans forward and nibbles at the hollow of Bronte’s throat. Notus’ hands slip to her waist and she holds on as Viper salves the bite. 

“You’re leaving a hickey, aren’t you.” Notus states as she hums, arms still around Viper’s waist. 

“Did you expect me not to.” Viper drawls out, arms just a fraction tightening on the small of Notus’ back.

“I didn’t.” Then: “I’m going to protect this town with you.”

“No,” Viper shuts down, bitterly because this is her town, her territory, what’s Notus Bronte asking.

“Come on lover,” she breaks away and circles around her, “let me help.”

Viper’s jaw clenches, and she looks like she wants to be anywhere else but here. A beat passes and Viper draws herself up and with the wrath of a jaded god, says. “Fight me first and then I’ll see if you can protect this town with me.”

“Oh,” Notus hums, head cocked and brow arched as well as a smirk lining her lips. She looks like she’s ready for war, Cade thinks and that this is familiar. This position is familiar. Cade knows this, she _knows_ it. She doesn’t know from where. “Well, come on, lover.” Notus shifts closer and then flips out of view, out of reach as Viper makes a move to attack and drops into a fighting stance. 

And it goes down in snapshots. It goes down in movement. 

Notus attacks her in a parry of blows as Viper grits her teeth and attacks her back with the same fire. 

Lady Shiva told Atlas one thing that she continues to take today. And one thing that truly and really matters to her as well as helps. _To be undefeatable is not to fear death, it’s to seek it_. And so, Notus seeks it and Viper notes that she moves like blades, like light and her speed is stunning. It’s impressive. 

Notus plays offensive and Viper is already almost backed to the wall but she is not going down without a fight. “Aren’t you tired, lover?” Viper mocks. 

A half-snarl coats her voice and it’s hotter than anything Viper’s heard in her life. “Only I get to call you lover, not you. And, second, no I’m not _lover_ ,” she spits out, lays it on heavy, still trading blows and wears a shadow of a smirk. 

Viper lets out a scoff. The fight pauses for a moment. And then it resumes. 

All Atlas can feel is her buzzing veins and the mantra, the thrum of _you are alive you are alive you are alive_ . She feels inferno, it pools in her stomach _you exist you exist you exist._

Viper twists out of a thundering blow Notus delivers that could’ve rendered her unconscious at best and strikes back with everything she has, and this is a fight. This is an actual fight, she thinks. Notus fights well. 

And this is a dance and it’s elegance and power and— 

This is art and Notus is a flurry of motion. She fights with deadly precision and gives Viper very less time to block or fight back or hit. Viper avoids another well-aimed hit. Notus fights back after back after back. 

Strike after strike, blow after blow, parry after parry. It’s fight after fight.

This wasn’t a fight Cade could win easily and that’s exciting and yet frightening. 

_Where’s the killer your family raised you as now, Cade?_

“It’s time to stop playing around Notus,” she says as she dives in and Notus flicks a brow before she too intensifies her hits. Cade’s elbow digs in Notus’ chin and as she dives in again Notus hooks a leg through her ankles, slamming her to the ground making tears spring in Viper’s eyes as she gasps and spots dance in her vision. 

Notus lands again from her flip, swords outstretched but seeing the condition Viper is now, sheates them, tucking them away but still ready for play and to use in a swipe of a hand. “Oh no, there were a lot more things I wanted to do with you,” she muses as she looks over Viper.

Viper, after a few minutes, gets up. “Let’s play,” she smirks, “Show me the things you wanted to do.”

And Notus Bronte smirks back, small and slow and made out of teeth. 

They dance again.

And Notus hooks a leg over Viper’s neck and tugs. “If all you wanted was me underneath you, you just had to ask Notus.” Viper hits the tarmac and Notus has a knife pinned to her throat. 

_Where did she get that from?_

And Notus— 

Notus, she— _she_ brushes her lips against the base of Viper’s neck and Cade feels her heart is going to escape, her heart pulsates _so hard_ against her ribcage, a caged hummingbird fluttering their wings so hard fighting for freedom. 

Cade feels too aware of the body poised above her, of the person poised above her with the knife still to her throat. 

And despite the predicament she’s in, despite the circumstance, she lets out a small smile. One corner is higher than the other and the smile is miniscule but it’s a _smile_. 

Atlas feels like she forgets how to breathe for the fleetest moment, the blade is still pinned against her throat because Atlas is not one for the slightest hint of distraction. 

“You win.”

She dips her head low, “I do win,” and then kisses Cade, kisses Viper, presses her lips to hers and Cade clutches at her. Notus scrapes her teeth against the hollow of Viper’s neck, maps the line of her jaw, bites her ear, flicks over her jugular, kisses her again. 

Notus pulls her back up after the display. And if Viper needs help standing up and has to lean on Notus they don't speak of it. They don’t say anything. 

But Atlas leans over to her and Cade, she watches her with curious eyes. And Atlas, what she does is something so intimate and they’ve never even done this before, they’ve never even considered it, never even breached _this_ yet. They’ve done other things but nothing as intimate like this and as _feelings_. And kissing is intimate, yes, she can’t deny it but not as tender, not like what she’s going to do now. 

Atlas tucks Viper’s hair behind her ear and Viper is looking at her, Viper is looking at her so softly and there’s a small beam on her lips and it’s so beautiful Atlas would be a liar to say it didn't blow her away, it didn't take her breath away. 

Atlas’ voice is coarse, and quiet, and soft when she says this: “Tell me to go.” but her features are heated. 

And Viper, she visibly softens. There’s a rare softness in her and in her features and no hostility in flesh. She clamps her hand on Notus’ wrist and meets her eyes, then curls her hand gently. “Stay,” is what’s whispered. 

And that’s all the answer they needed. 

Notus gazes at her, in question, is other things as well. And Cade, she looks over and her trademark smirk paints her lips again. “Come on doll, the town’s not gonna wait for us. Patrolling starts now.” She grapples away. 

Notus Bronte grapples away after her.

**viii.**

The dreams are terrifying at first.

Atlas’ starts when she’s old enough to train. It starts when she’s five years old. 

And the world is too big, it hurts, the dreams are too bright and loud and the dreams hurt sometimes. 

She sees herself in battle, she sees herself with someone, she’s helping in World War I, she’s—

Her dreams begin when she’s five.

The dreams were terrifying at first. 

**...**

_There’s a girl in front of her and she wears an apathetic smirk. Atlas has seen that smirk before._

_“Date me,” Atlas says and notices how the girl’s eyes darts to her lips before she snaps them back up to her._

_“Oh Atlas, demanding me to date you is no way to ask out a girl,” the girl lilts, a cutting smile in place but it holds amusement. She hooks her finger around Atlas’ tie and tugs. Atlas falls forward, brackets her knees, bracing herself only with a palm she slaps against the wall behind the girl. “Ask.”_

_“Be my girlfriend?”_

_The girl hums. “Better.” A beat passes. “Kiss me now.”_

_Atlas lets out a small laugh that cuts off but complies. And at first it’s slow and it's sweet and then Atlas is kissing the girl as if to consume, as if she wanted to eat her alive. It’s not a merciful thing. They kiss and kiss for what feels like ages, until they’re dizzy and gravity is beyond them._

_Atlas pulls back and the girl is looking at her with something in her eyes. It’s not need or want, it’s something entirely else._

_The girl releases a breath, long and low and dragged out. She rests her head on the wall, “Yeah, that’s what I thought it would be like.” Then, “Why?”_

_“Mom.” Is what Atlas utters and they both understand._

_The girl looks at her and goes “oh” as she smiles a bitter cruel smile._

_“How long?”_

_“I don’t know.” Atlas cracks a rueful smile, tainted at the edges._

_“You have to meet my mom and until then.” she lets it hang, they understand._

_“Okay, okay. I can do that,” she mutters as her hands tangle themselves in Atlas’ hair._

_Atlas presses their foreheads together for a moment, two moments, three moments, and then steps back, out of the unknown girl’s reach and if she sounds regretful, they don’t say anything. “Not a word. This is fake remember.”_

_A smile curls on the girls lips, resentful and callous and slow. “Yeah, so you tell me. I know.” A shattered laugh makes its way out of her mouth._

_Atlas flinches and before she turns away and leaves, she says, “I’m sorry it had to be this way.” And does leave._

_“I’m sorry too.” The girl says after she’s left. “I’m so sorry.”_

**...**

_“Atlas. Atlas, what are you doing here?” The girl asks, something akin to surprise colouring her tone but then there’s no trace of it at all._

_And Atlas is shaking, Atlas is trembling with tears brimming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she chokes out, “this was the only place I thought of. I’ll leave if you want,” and does turn to leave but the girl catches her elbow before she actually can and pulls her inside._

_“It’s alright Atlas. Want to tell me what happened?” The girl glances at her as she enters her room along with Atlas and lays her down._

_And Atlas clutches the blanket as her body still wracked with sobs, as she still wracked with sobs, and it's something so soft but her crying hasn't stopped._

_The girl doesn't say anything, she just looks away and waits for Atlas to gather herself and for that Atlas is grateful. “Mom,” she finally says, after she’s done crying and glowers darkly at the ceiling above her._

_“I don’t know what the ceiling’s done to you but stop it,” the girl says dryly and Atlas turns her glower to her. “Ah Atlas,” she tuts, “that’s no way to treat your girlfriend.”_

_Atlas rolls her eyes but an endearing grin tugs at her lips and her spirit’s lifted. She brings the girls head down and kisses her, then soothes the lovebites she left behind on the girl. The girl holds on to her, fingers tightly grasping at her back._

_“Atlas,” she gasps, “Atlas, what do you want.” Atlas knows in some detached thought that there will be marks on skin tomorrow but she casts it away._

_“Tell me to go,” Atlas mutters, “Tell me to leave and I will. Say no.”_

_The girl instead kisses her, slowly and deeply like she was trying to remember her, chase her before she goes, and Atlas presses into her and buries her hands in the girl's hair._

_They lose themselves in the midst of it._

**...**

_As dawn breaks and Atlas walks to the pitch, she sees a familiar figure and eyes them lazily, sitting down on the ground._

_They spot her as they stop for a water break, and they watch and jog over to them._

_“Hello, girlfriend,” she drapes herself on Atlas, “what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_Atlas pushes her away and the girl falls to the ground. The girl throws her a glare and Atlas smirks at her then cuts her a flat look, raising an eyebrow as if to say “_ you set yourself up for it _” but the girl understands her much better than those words and looks deeper, cutting the layers Atlas has built for herself. The girl does it back “_ oh, did I touch a soft spot? You knew what you were getting into, you knew what to expect _” and Atlas looks away with a scowl._

_But the girl leans over her lap, holds Atlas’ face in her hands and presses her lips to hers gently and not full of the heat that usually goes into it. And Atlas curls her hand against the small of her back and holds._

_She lets go and a tiny smile curves on the girl’s lips. She tilts her head towards the pitch. “I was doing laps. Want to join?”_

_An eyebrow raises and the girl glares at her. “Not that way but,” she tugs Atlas closer, “I know you’d be down with it.”_

_Atlas lets out a startled laugh as the girl continues on to say, “Especially with what happened on Saturday,” she points a sculpted brow, daring Atlas to contradict her, to contradict the sentence._

_Atlas trails a finger down the girl, “I would,” she smirks but then gets up, leaving the girl on the ground. “You were saying about a run?”_

_“I was,” she pulls herself up, “10 laps. What’d you say? Up for a challenge? Or you can’t do that either.” The girl gives her a look over her shoulder, head cocked and Atlas because she never backs down from a challenge and always_ —

_She loves challenge and loves victory in her bones. She says yes, a vindictive smirk pulling at her lips and she walks over to where the girl is waiting by the mark and presses her lips to hers, and in a moment of confusion the other girl shows she takes off._

_The girl sputters and Atlas, just because she is competitive and a bitch, she yells “Ten laps. Better start running.”_

_The girl starts running and she yells at Atlas back. “I better see you on the other side.”_

_“You will.”_

**...**

_Atlas drops something on the girls lap._

_“What’s this?” The girl looks up and shoots her a look, lazily running her eyes across the object on her lap and on Atlas._

_Atlas notices faintly that she silhouettes over her, shadows encasing them, making paintings on the wall._

_Atlas drops down to sit on the chair in front of her. “A walkman.”_

_The girl hums. “Oh, is it my birthday,” she drawls, turning to face her._

_“Not yet,” Atlas answers, “but I bought it for you either way.”_

_She gazes at Atlas for many silent heartbeats. “Thank you,” she finally says and appears to be conflicted before she leans over to Atlas and presses her lips to hers. It lingers for a few moments as she pulls away. The girl grants her a tiny smile, a corner of her lip tugged up._

_And Atlas because she can’t help herself and doesn’t, can’t, catch herself; she kisses the girl, tips her chin down softly, sweetly, only for a few moments. She pulls away and all that lies is a glittering smile and moon-dew eyes._

**...**

_It’s so easy to act as if, to pretend, that they’re enemies on the pitch and off it. On school grounds._

_But in actuality, behind hidden walls, in corners, in everything that is veiled, they’re more like lovers than anything._

_The fire’s there, the fuel is there to light an inferno but they only become that when they want to be._

_The animosity is there but not how it was before. They aren't how they were before. They aren't_ what _they were before._

_“Atlas.” The girl nods as they meet her eyes, shadow of a smile playing on her lips._

_She nods back and says the girl's name (but she never remembers in the morning. Never remembers when she wakes up. The girl remains nameless and on instances where it is revealed she forgets all about it)._

**...**

_It’s tense. As Atlas enters her house, she knows her mother is there. As she enters her house and into her room with Cade in tow to drop her bag. It’s time._

_It’s that time. The one that made this whole situation between Atlas and the girl. The one which started everything, who made this happen._

_After Atlas collects herself (the girl watching and then approaching, pausing Atlas and leaning foreheads together) the head downstairs to the kitchen to meet the person Atlas calls mother._

_(The person that Atlas calls mother bitterly, detachedly, faintly, achingly, hurtly, venomously.)_

_Her mother meets their eyes and smiles, small, tip of her lip curling just a bit and it appears flinty._

_“I see you’ve brought the girl finally.” She muses, as she twirls the spoon. Mixes whatever thing into her drink._

_“I did mother.”_

_The tension is stifling. It’s heavy weight._

_Her mother nods, tilts her head in a dip. It’s acceptance._

_The girl introduces herself. She forgot to do it in the beginning but when faced with Atlas’ mom, you tend to forget things._

_“Nice to meet you.”_

_She doesn't stay for long. Atlas doesn't stay for long. They leave after all that's said and done._

_Atlas’ mother is not the type to get up and make tea for you or welcome you in her house. Atlas’ mother is not the type who showers her love and pulls you inside and gossip. Atlas’ mother is the type who regards you cooly, assesses you and decisions go on from there. There’s no welcome or love, there is only just that._

_“Hey. That’s over with,” Atlas falls into step with her, “you can leave now, stop it because fake dating and that is now done so we don’t have to pretend anymore.”_

_Anger boils in her, then simmers into cool and she asks, bitingly but calm. “Was this all it was? A game? Just pretend and fake? That this meant nothing to you?” She whirls around to face Atlas._

_Atlas meets her gaze and meets her headstrong. And she stops her before the girl can go, she mutters to her, lowly, heatedly, “this meant more to me than words could say but sure sweetheart, go ahead and tell me this meant nothing to me.” She steps away and gives the girl a broad, empty sharp smile._

_Atlas leaves before the girl can say anything._

**...**

_The girl finds her, corners her after school just as she’s about to leave and pulls her along to somewhere. To a hidden cranny where eyes can not see them or reach them and where words can’t as well, the only exception being them._

_She removes her hand when she sees Atlas flick a look to it._

_“I’m sorry,” she bites out, as if it's hard for her to say and Atlas knows it is. “I’m sorry, is that what you wanted to hear?”_

_Atlas is still silent._

_The girl quietens, “I’m sorry Atlas.”_

_“No that wasn’t what I wanted to hear,” seeing the girl’s mouth open to interrupt with harsh words she carries on, “but I’ll take it.”_

_Then. “I don’t accept it. For now.”_

_“What the fuck Atlas. What more do you want me to say? What else do you want me to say?” A snarl coats her features._

_“Something I know you don’t want to say. Or at least not now.”_

_A smirk crosses Atlas’ face. She leans closer to the girl and the girl tracks every little movement. “Unless, you want to say it now.”_

_She pushes Atlas away and turns her gaze from her._

_“I’m sorry,” she says roughly, again._

_“I know. It’s okay.”_

_The girl faces her again. “Could I,” she gestures and Atlas blinks, surprised._

_“Uh, yes you could.”_

_She tugs Atlas into a kiss, hands holding her face as if she’s the one who hangs the moon in the sky._

_“Don’t expect this from me. Too often.”_

_“Wouldn’t dream of it.”_

**...**

_It’s easy to fall back into place, into those little habits that they’re more enemies than something close to lovers._

_It’s match day and before it the girl calls out, bat propped over her shoulder. “Hey, Atlas. Get ready to lose.”_

_And because she’s not one to back down from a challenge, she, with a smirk, calls back, “that’s what you wish.”_

_The captain makes their speech and they let loose on the pitch, go in positions and wait as their captain shakes on it with the other captain._

_Impish smile tugging at the girl's lips she lists her bat and waves. Atlas blows her a mocking kiss._

_It starts._

_Atlas ignores everything, she ignores the racket of the crowd, the noises, the lights, she_ focuses _. The crowd’s silent to her but their anticipation, their excitement rolls over like thunder clouds. She’s going to win._

_Bats. Swing. Power. Catch. Repeat._

_Swing. Determination. Power. Bats. Catch. Repeat._

_Adrenaline. Thunder. Veins. Duck. Power. Bats. Determination. Swing. Catch. Repeat._

_It goes on._

_It’s a drill._

_Frustration. Pushing. Pulling. Giving. Vigour. Thunder. Thrill. Adrenaline. Duck. Bats. Veins. Swing. Determination. Power. Catch. Repeat._

_Her team wins._

**...**

_She waits for the girl after the game._

_Enters the locker room and kicks the metal of a door and it echoes._

_“Hey, stop it. I told_ –” _her face settles into stone. “What are you doing here? Came to brag?”_

 _“No,” she muses. “Hear you were_ ”–

“ _You heard nothing,_ ” _she interrupts._

_Amusement coats Atlas’ voice. “As you wish.”_

_“What are you here for Atlas?”_

_She leans over to the girl, so her face hovers before her. She cups the back of her neck with her sport-calloused hands and their foreheads touch. “Tell me no. Say the word and I’ll leave. I’ll go.”_

_Darkened eyes watch her, calculating but the girl succumbs. “Stay.”_

_She kisses and kisses and kisses. Like she wants to stay in this moment, like she wants to make her lips ache, like she wants to_ –

_She kisses her with some desperation of sorts._

_She kisses her until time feels nothing. Is nothing._

**...**

_They leave for home._

_Catch a train ride and everything and just wait._

_“I think your fear is human based.” The girl says._

_Atlas flicks her a cool, unimpressed look._

_“Your mom,” she clarifies._

_Atlas glares._

_The girl carries on unaffected. “My dad. See? A match.”_

_“Stop talking.”_

_“Oh why Atlas. Scared? Don’t want to admit it?” she taunts. “Well, you have to. You knew what you were getting into with me and I knew what I was getting into with you_ —”

_The train careens. They scream._

_It falls into the water._

_They don’t say “i love you’s” or anything, they just hold tight as water submerges them and chokes them._

_They hold on to each other as they see an explosion, fire wrecking and encasing them whole._

_They pretend it's the sun._

_They pretend the sun swallows them._

_The sun swallows them alive._

**...**

**ix.**

There is—

There is only one bed.

They’re here for a case Atlas’ presented about child trafficking. About the tons of kids gone missing, stolen, taken. The homeless, alley kids especially because they’re the easiest. The kids they protect.

Batman probably already is doing something about this case but they decided to help him out in it, to take something off his hands. After all, this is one way they can give back to the protector of Gotham City. He will visit them later, they know, after months of assessing from afar but still.

But there is only one bed.

Atlas glances at Cade. Or Notus glances at Viper more like. 

“There’s only one bed.” Viper states.

“There is,” she hums, fake contemplative that makes Viper shoot her a glower. Atlas smirks. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No. You won’t,” Atlas stops her. 

Viper shoots her an unimpressed look again. “I’m fine Bronte.”

“Never said you weren’t,” she tosses back, eyebrow raised. “It has space. Come on Viper.”

“If you wanted me in bed you could’ve just asked,” she says, teasingly, mockingly, with a bare hint of amusement.

“If I wanted you in bed,” Atlas starts as well, mocking, repeating Viper’s words, “you already would’ve been.”

Viper feels heat creep up her neck and spread onto her face out of her own will and Notus leans back against the wall, smirking in satisfaction. 

Viper lays down on the bed some time later and so does Notus. There’s enough space between them and–

Their arms brush.

Notus freezes. Viper freezes as well.

They stay on their one side and when morning comes, they wake up with limbs tangled, hands clutched, burrowed in warmth, head dipped to heart. 

They avoid looking at each other for the rest of the day.

**...**

Notus is asleep.

She is asleep and her shirt rises up her hips and milky skin peeks out. 

Cade averts her eyes and continues to work, or tries to at least. 

Notus shifts and more of her skin spills out. Slivers of smooth skin. 

She wakes up some time later and as their eyes meet, she gives Cade something soft gloss over her lips. It’s more than a ghost. 

Cade gives her one back, small, unsure but there. 

(Things are changing between them.) 

**...**

They knock out guards. Enter where they’re holding the kids.

Some begin to notice them and Viper puts a finger to her lips to stay quiet with a small smile to reassure. 

Notus unlocks a kid's feet and hands and tells them the plan. Viper does the same. 

They knock out guards, grab more keys and give them to the kids, duck under the table, unchain, pass keys, and go. 

And after the kids are gone, that’s when they fight actually, properly.

(Someone already is taking care of them. Actually, _people_. Deimos, Fury, Honour. Cade’s anti-hero friends. They’re helping along in that way while Atlas and Cade do the violent stuff.)

Blades, duck, parry, knock out, injure, strike. 

It’s a cycle.

Viper slams the hilt of her blade against the temple of a guard. “I wonder if I could–”

She gets cut off. “No Viper.”

Viper groans. “You’re no fun Notus.”

Notus hums. “But you like all work no play don’t you.”

Viper’s eyes widen a bit, her surprise betrays her and Notus with a smirk dives back in and knocks more guards out. 

Viper whirls around and stabs a guard before he can touch her. Notus doesn't say anything. She understands.

If it was violent before it turns dirtier now.

Guns blazing. Art of destruction. Swinging fists. Tomb of sins. Boneyard. Knives. Swords. 

Notus fights like death. After all, it’s not to fear it but to seek it. 

Guns blaze, hits.

Viper plunges a knife into someone. Blood covers her. 

To Viper blood is intimate. It is familiar like an old lover is. She must've been a killer in a past life. Just like she is now.

Death is intimate too. She knows it like no other. 

Blood covers her. She wipes it off quickly. So the children don't see. 

The sirens get louder as they come closer as they finish tying up the unconscious men. 

They find the main man and take him down as well. 

Deimos, Fury, Honour take care of the kids and Deimos tells the medics who approach to be gentle and slow. 

Fury and Honour hand the men who are unconscious to the guards and Notus drags something behind her and hands it to the officers. 

Popularity comes to them. They don't like it one bit but at least they recognise them as heroes now. Recognise Viper as a hero now as well as her friends. 

**...**

Atlas stops Cade before she leaves. “Wait. I’ve got something to show you,” and tug-tug-tugs her along to the roof.

“Show me,” Viper drawls and Notus cuts her a look.

“I am. Look above,” she says, with no heat behind her words and comes to sit down next to Cade. She tilts her head and Viper lays down, arms cushioning her head.

“I see it.”

Atlas hums. “You do.” She lifts a finger, catches Viper eyes and tips her head forward. “You follow my lead, okay?”

Any other time Viper would have disregarded her words, the orders, would’ve not cared and challenged her and tossed them aside but today – tonight – it's not that time. 

“Okay.”

Atlas smiles a burning smile. 

“That’s Lyra,” she points to a direction up above. “It’s a lyre. The first lyre made and was Orpheus’.” It goes on like that, continues on like that. Notus shows her all the different constellations and stars and the stories behind each one that Viper never cared for before or had the time to learn about before. 

Viper gazes at her very delicately. There has always been a sharpness in her features, ready for battle, but now there is a rare softness and no hostility in flesh. 

Cade wonders if Notus could hear her heart thrumming, was aware of the roaring pulse reverberating everywhere inside her and in her. 

(Later on, later on, Atlas tells Cade something. Tells Viper this:

(After a conversation they’ve already had once before. Recalling it and it fits this moment)

“You can be the sun. Instead. If you want…” Atlas lets it hang.

“I like being the moon,” she says, “it means I revolve around you and follow you.”

(Not the sun. Never the sun. Only the moon.) 

The only hint that she’s heard Viper is a small twitch of her lips and a ghost carving of a smile. 

(When they’re leaving she presses a faint kiss to Viper’s cheek.)

Things change. Between them, after that. 

They know it.

**...**

**Gotham City’s Viper and Notus Bronte and allies save kids from child trafficking ring**

**...**

**x.**

Batman comes and visits them one day or night as they patrol just like they expected he would. Just like they knew he would. 

He’s been keeping an eye on them. They know. He’s been watching them from afar. 

And although he doesn’t approve of Viper’s method, how she handles things, he knows, he understands. 

Batman gives them a nod, short but with respect and admiration (that isn't visible unless you dig deep), mutters some words to them as they listen attentively.

Atlas gets invited to join Young Justice after that. 

She accepts.

**xi.**

When she meets Cade in the park, the world is quiet and nobody is awake. Very few people are littered around but that’s the glory of six a.m. 

They perform their routine which they do every time they meet at the park. Go for a run.

Cade notices all the apparent thought swirling around in Atlas’ head and it's clear by the way Atlas doesn't seem so focused today. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Atlas flicks her a sharp grin made of knives. “I want to burn this place down,” she deadpans. 

Cade lets out a soft huff of laughter, shaking her head. “Yeah, okay. Me too then.”

“But not this place.” Atlas clarifies, gesturing vaguely around, to the park. 

“But you want to burn something down,” Cade says slowly, smile in her voice. “Arsonist rights.” And does a peace sign for the sake of it. 

Atlas knocks her shoulder against Cade’s and runs ahead of her. 

The air stings. She runs faster.

Cade catches up with her. “Slow down butterfly. Don't you go fluttering away from me.” 

Atlas does slow down and Cade does as well. “Butterfly?” She looks over, a questioning eyebrow raised.

Cade grins easily. “Yes. Butterfly.”

A tiny smile glosses over Atlas lips. Warmth pools in her guts and she places a soft kiss on Cade’s cheek and takes off faster. 

“You bitch,” Cade yells but with no heat and laughs. 

“You love that about me, don’t you.” Atlas drawls.

And quietly, Cade, to herself, says. “Yeah, I do.”

**xii.**

_The_ 1950’s _were the Golden Age. They’re the prime era for Hollywood._

_Golden, glittering, dazzling, roguish, allure._

_Red carpets, chandeliers winking, diamond encased, coquettish._

_Hollywood life isn't for Atlas. The glitz, the glam in copious amounts isn't her thing. But she is an actress and Hollywood starlet so, she has to suck it up._

_She steals a flute of champagne and sits down in a corner that won't betray her unless you peel the layers too closely._

_“Mind if I sit?” A silky voice joins asks._

_“Go ahead.” Atlas shrugs._

_She takes a look at the person sitting next to her and she’s devastatingly beautiful in a way as if she’s brought kingdoms down with a wave of a hand._

_“I’m …” Atlas doesn't remember when she wakes up._

_“I’m Atlas. It’s nice to meet you,” she extends a hand._

_The woman doesn't only just take it, she raises it to her lips and places a kiss. Atlas feels like she’s going to melt._

_Atlas lets out an “oh” questioning, prying as she glances at her._

_The woman smiles, coy and a touch wicked. “You were a pretty lady.”_

_Atlas smirks. “I’ll drink to that.”_

_The woman lets out a laugh and follows along._

**...**

_“We could be something Atlas. If you want?” The woman says, asks, hesitant but strong._

_(There have been many kisses between them. Many kisses shared and whispered since they met.)_

_She says this after Atlas has kissed her one time, two times, three times and she’s in the middle of bringing her down for a fourth kiss._

_Atlas pulls back, curious, tilt of her head. “We can,” she says back, states, “We’ll have to be careful. If you’re up for it?” She throws her a look, a challenge, a small smirk in place._

_The woman hums. “As if we haven’t been doing it all this time. What’s a bit more? I am.” And leans down to press a kiss on Atlas’ lips this time._

_It’s silver._

**...**

_They keep it under wraps._

_The world sees them as friends. Close friends and history will write them down as that (if they do make it to the books)._

_But it all comes falling down one day, it all collapses._

_They’re assassinated._

**...**

**xiii.**

Patrol is sometimes grueling, sometimes they’re boring and drawn-out.

Tonight, it’s more drawn-out which is a relief but for girls who were born with thrill in veins and made for adrenaline it isn't. 

They itch to fight. But they don't. 

They walk the working girls home, hold the kids hands or place them on their shoulders or backs as they cross the street (“look left and look right. It’s green! We’re safe to go”) or help mothers with groceries and protect the women or men who come close to harm. 

They mean something to this town. They’re role models, they’re looked at with awe and admiration. This town–

They offer something to this town. It’s home. It feels something like a big family, not too close and connected but still enough to know that the love is there. 

Things have changed between Viper and Notus Bronte. Their kisses are softer and they mean _more_. 

Notus backs Viper against a wall away from probing eyes and Cade is there. Atlas presses a kiss against her jaw. Just like the feel of a butterfly but she is one, Viper calls her that, Cade calls her that. Cade freezes, stutters, goes taut, looks at her with wide eyes. Then as Atlas rests her back on the wall again Cade's there and Atlas's every instinct is surrounded by her and it feels– it feels like fire. And Cade's kissing her like she's searching for something, something sharp and unidentifiable, with aching– aching want and hunger and tying her down to Earth. It feels like fire. It is fire.

She slips into a buried haze of oblivion. Into slumbering molten as a dawn-girl kisses her. 

(Atlas will hold up the sky for her.) 

**xiv.**

_People_ _–_

_People burn at the stake or die as air doesn't come to them, hanging from their throats._

_Atlas and her lover will be part of the people soon. They’ll be burned at the stake too._

_“My love,” she whispers. “It will all be fine. I promise you.” And drops a kiss on her forehead._

_“I’ll see you on the other side?” She raises her head, red-rimmed eyes, voice soft._

_“You will.”_

_“Tell me to leave and I will.”_

_“Stay,” Atlas trembles, catching her wrist even though she knows her lover won't leave her._

_Her lover presses her lips against Atlas’ and then pulls back to look at her._

_Atlas gives her a smile, miniscule but enough for her to know that it’s still her._

_“Life and death, my love. Remember? We go together.”_

_“We go together,” she breathes out, affirms._

**...**

_They come for them._

_It’s scary how they’re eager to spill innocent blood but no matter. They’ll be dead soon._

_It’s scary how their hearts skip a beat for violence._

_They burn at the stake._

_The flames take them._

**...**

**xv.**

They can't kill Atlas in a way that matters. 

They can't kill Cade in a way that matters.

It goes for their aliases too. 

Viper doesnt know and never bothered to find out that Notus herself is like Viper too. Was like Cade too. 

Until now, that is. 

After things have changed.

Viper narrows her eyes, contemplating. “Killer?” but it comes out more like a statement.

“Killer.” Atlas confirms, dips her head.

Viper smiles, all teeth and bitter mourning.

Atlas smiles like that too.

“Glad to know you’re just like me sunshine. Glad to know you aren't all what you are,” she gestures vaguely at Notus. “Welcome to the fucked up kids club where it's only me and you,” she cheers.

“I told you in the beginning we are. We were but you didn't want to listen.” All bite and bone. 

Viper does a flippant wave of her hand and tosses a lock back. “That was the beginning. I think we can say things have changed. _Lover_ ,” she adds in, cat-like grin. 

And Notus would've risen to the bait at any other time but not this time. Atlas meets her eyes and says quietly. “Yeah, they have.”

Viper looks the other way.

**xvi.**

_Icarus is a boy and Apollo is a god._

_Icarus wants to soar high, and be free and_ feel _. So he does._

 _Icarus falls, Icarus bleeds, Icarus loves, Icarus feels. (Icarus wants, Icarus needs, Icarus_ feels _.)_

_Icarus is only a mortal of a man, a mortal of a boy and he dreams and he speaks._

_Apollo listens._

_The sun’s a distant lover to Icarus._

_His only escape._

_And Icarus pretends that he notices, that he speaks back, that he loves him back._

_Apollo, to him as soft as he is and as harsh as he is, has always been a distant lover._

_Apollo falls for him too just not in the way Icarus does him._

_Icarus gives, Apollo gives back._

_Wings. His father makes wings. He flies, he soars, he touches and reaches the sun. Reaches Apollo._

_He kisses him before he falls._

_But in a way Icarus has fallen before, has already fell._

**...**

_The empty hollows in Icarus’ chest the sun glows quietly._

_They were doomed to die all too quickly._

_He speaks to Apollo, Apollo speaks back. He sings to Apollo, Apollo sings back. He tells jokes to Apollo hoping that it would make him laugh, Apollo laughs and shines the sun on him a bit more. Icarus loves Apollo, Apollo loves him back._

_That’s how they’re doomed to go. To die._

_May glory be to Icarus._

_The boy who loved too much._

**...**

**xvii.**

Viper doesn't know it but she’s at Atlas’ house. 

She sees it as Notus’ house without a clue to who’s behind the mask and that she knows them personally, closely. 

She’s there for a case. So they can work on a case together. And there needs to be a place where they can do that freely so Notus’ apartment was that place.

It’s a mistake when their actual first kiss happens. 

It’s a mistake that Atlas’ reveals her identity. 

It’s an action of a mistake that Cade takes off her mask and the first thing she does is laugh and reach across the distance to kiss her.

It happens like this:

Atlas enters the kitchen and Viper looks at her and narrows her eyes in surprise. 

“You forgot your mask,” is what she says after a while. 

Atlas curses. “Surprise?” 

Cade takes off her mask too then. “Surprise,” she nods. 

But Atlas doesn't look surprised. 

“You knew, didn't you?” Cade states with a tilt of her head, voice dry. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Of course you did,” she mutters but there’s no ire behind her words. 

Cade isn't angry. She doesn't get angry like Atlas expected her to. “I thought I’d have more time,” she whispers mournfully, then releases a scoff, “well guess not.” 

Atlas watches her closely. The air in the room suddenly seemed to shift, an oozing tension as thick as knives and honey. All too suddenly, Atlas is aware of the thrumming of her veins, her heart’s metronome and a pleasurable heat searing her skin as Cade's gaze burns through her skin. Her eyes flutter downwards to her lips and she swallows, running a tongue over her dry lips.

Atlas understands. They understand, and all emotions pass.

And before she even knows it, she is moving, crossing the fissure between them until she's there in front of her and there's nothing but Cade and her clouded eyes. A collision, dying stars going out. Atlas fists her shirt, pulling her down (even though there isn't a major height difference) and pressed her lips against hers hard. Thunder rushes through her veins when Cade kisses her back, with the roar of _you exist_ and _you are alive_ . Cade threads her fingers in her hair as Jupiter turns them around. Atlas knocks her knees with hers, the silent message of _sit on the counter-top_ and she complies as she pins her between her knees. Time comes to a stand-still. It doesn't matter how much or how long. The clock ticks by. The world stops. Or it did for them, too caught up in the moment. All that mattered was Cade was here, with her now, and her heartbeat hammers against her hand. But nothing mattered when Atlas was with her and heard Cade’s heartbeat and her pulling Atlas _closer closer closer._

Atlas’ world is out of orbit but that’s fine. 

The sun and the moon. 

**xviii.**

The dreams come to light. 

“You have it too?” Cade looks over the brim of her cup.

Atlas tips her head. “I do,” and then hides her smile because that sounds a lot like a marriage vow. 

“When did it start for you?”

“When I was five. You?”

Cade scowls in concentration. “I think I was six.”

Atlas covers Cade’s hand, loops their fingers together. “No need to worry about that. I’ve found you. We’ve found each other.” She smiles with too-warm eyes.

Cade stays silent and then. “Yeah,” she breathes out. “Yeah, we have.” and smiles a sweet smiles as she hooks a finger around Atlas’ belt buckle and tugs. 

She brushes Atlas’ lips.

**...**

“There was a girl. In my dreams always.” 

Cade goes still. “Oh.”

Atlas goes on, hurries to add in, “I’ve always thought it was you.” She shrugs one shoulder, head tilted. “Ever since we met anyway. There was this familiarity. You feel it too don't you?”

Cade nods. “I do. There was a girl in my dreams always too,” she admits. “And even if it isn't you that doesn't matter. I choose it to be you.” 

Atlas pauses, then lets out an “oh” and smiles a papery soft, off-kilter smile. 

It threatens to tear Cade’s valves in two. Waiting to hear what she thinks, what she’ll say, how she’ll–

If she’ll stay.

Atlas reacts. She pushes Cade on her back, hovers over her and their lips meet and–

The world doesn't exist anymore. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she chokes out.

**...**

("Tell me to go."

"Stay.")

**xix.**

The only thing either of them can do is to hold _–_

Is to hold, hold on and hold her, kiss and kiss, anchored in love and their pasts, gilded obsidian all around them, as they spin in lunar mist. 

**xx.**

(When they die, the cycle repeats.

“Hey, do I know you? You seem familiar.” 

“I don’t know,” she says with a whispered smile. “We must've been lovers in a past life.” 

They laugh.

The cycle repeats itself.)

(Atlas will always hold up the sky for her.) 

(And that is how they begin again.) 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i had no clue how to write the golden age of hollywood or the joan of arc era so those were very faint and vague. or the salem witch trials era but i tried ! also had no idea how to write a match or a fight scene. Couldn't write a fight scene on my life 
> 
> oh and bc i couldnt think of any other person i just said scarecrow dfhvbhd
> 
> and of course i had to sneak in the "history would say they were very close friends" joke in. i couldnt NOT do that. 
> 
> they're hard-headed gf's but they love each other so much! 
> 
> ooh another thing. the names/people i mentioned. Honour, Deimos, Fury. they will be important later on ;) so keep note of them. 
> 
> drink some water, go eat! stay safe and healthy i love u all so much !!!!


End file.
